


Safe From The Rain

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: E - Fandom, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Enjolras is lonely, Lots of rain, M/M, Rapunzel inspiration, Rapunzel!Enjolras, Wow instant love, knight!Grantire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Enj is a lonesome man locked in a tower and bam! Mighty Grantaire comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this may be slightly bad, it was written late at night.

Safe from the rain 

I stared out of the wide window, leaning down against my elbows looking to the horizon. For miles, grey clouds stretched over the sky making the day seem darker and more gloomy. The sun could not be seen and not a single patch of blue sky was too be seen through the clouds that lingered above like a curse. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back. I listened to the beat beat beat of the rain against the roof along with droplets falling on to the window. Thunder rolled gently in the background, like a growl from Thor himself. 

“The forest is drowning, why is Freyr crying?” I asked myself aloud, expecting an answer from somebody nearby. Instead, the only sound was the patter of the tears of Freyr and the distant growls of Thor. Sighing, I hung my head hopelessly and frowned to myself. 

Soon, I left the window and stood in the center of the small circular room. My body was slack, my shoulders hunched like a gremlin. It's hard not having another voice in here, the only sound that are heard is the rain, wind and the thunder. The weather was my company and my music. It felt like the gods were speaking to me to stop me from losing my sense of reality. 

I shuddered. The bitter cold from the outside was reaching its way inside and the rain water trickled down the stone walls from the holes between the bricks. Clutching my arms, I sat on the wooden rocking chair near my pile of books and cuddled myself. Spikes of cold still shot through my body, making my joints cease up and ache. I pressed my face against my knees and closed my eyes, listening to the rain and thunder. As I released a sigh, tears welled up in my eyes. Everything in front of my became blurry and a fuzzy image. I blinked and the tears fell down my cheeks, leaving a wet salty trail that dampened my face. I didn't bother to wipe them, sometimes wiping your own tears doesn't help because it only shows you how lonely you are. 

After rocking on the chair for sometime, I rose from the creaky chair and stood before the window again. It was a like a window for me to speak to the Gods, to ask them for advice or to simply converse. The rain still fell, it made the horizon look like a mystery. Slowly, I stuck my hand outside and cupped some of the water in my hand. Each droplet landed with a dull thud as the ice cold rain collected in my hand. 

Pulling my cold wet hand inside, I left the window and glanced in the mirror near the wooden door. The reflection showed a melancholic young man, his face you and beautiful with eyes the colour of the blue summer sky however they had a certain lack of light to them. A waterfall of blond curls fell behind him. It was tied in a ponytail neatly with a red ribbon and an overgrown fringe framed his face. His clothes looked expensive, fit for a royal, fit for a god. 

Nobody came by this part of the wood, I had no idea why but there were rumours that those who were left alone to suffer would be saved by their soul mate. At first, I thought it was stupidly romantic and constantly dreamed of the day I would be greeted with a kiss only to be whisked away and live in freedom. Smiling to myself, I would create scenarios of how perfect I wanted it to be but as the years slowly crawled by, I forgot about those dreams and relied on the gods to care for me. 

As the day turned to night, the crickets awoke and the stars came out. They glittered the sky and didn't make it seem as dark. Above everything else, the moon was the spotlight for the creatures at night. It's pure white glow acted as a giant light source for night crawlers. 

By now, I was laid in bed. The blanket pulled up to my chin to stop me from catching my death. My body still shuddered slightly under the blanket. Any skin exposed to the chill air soon felt numb and stiff. If only I could go out and fetch myself some wood, then I could make a fire. In one of my books, I read a chapter on how to make a fire from just wood alone so I have the skills to do it, just no the resources. It made me sad that I had no heat source. 

When I slept, I slept lightly. I felt every move I made, heard every sound outside and shuddered frequently. Sleeping lightly was only one of my problems, sometimes it gave me headaches and made me cranky even though there was nobody around to witness me being cranky except for the gods who seem to sit and watch me suffer. 

I lay on my back, breathing deeply and my arms across my chest I barely even napped. The sound of the crickets told me it was still the dead of the night. Nothing is bound to happen, nobody ever come out here. 

As I wondered about the night, there was a click. It sounded like a key in a door. When I related the two facts together, I grew so excited it was a child receiving sweets. Of course, I remained in bed since that's what I am supposed to do. I was told long ago that if I was receive a visitor in the night, I am to remain in bed and see to them when I awaken. 

The door creaked open, there was a pause and then the door shut again. My breathing caught slightly as hard footsteps padded across the room. They wondered slowly and curiously, the owner of the footsteps was unsure of where to go. As the footsteps moved, there was a gentle clatter like metal colliding with metal. I was unsure of whether to awaken and see to the stranger or stay in slumber in hopes they would leave thinking I am of no use to them. I immediately wanted to know what their purpose was, why must they disturb me? 

The metal sounds came close to me which took my breath away. I could feel that they wanted something but they had not found it or worked it out yet. My eyes began to ache, they wanted to flutter open and see this stranger. Strange colours mixed with the black, I was squeezing my eyes too tight it made my head hurt. My fingers clutched my sides out of anticipation and anxiety. 

As I inhaled a ragged breath through my nose, a pair of lips touched my own. They felt warm and soft. For a moment, they lingered before leaving which disappointed me slightly however I couldn't help but recall the rumour from years ago. Those who suffer alone, will be saved from their soul mate. Am I being saved? But then, who else would come out this far in the dead of the night when beasts roam around looking for flesh? 

Relaxing my face, my eyes cracked open to reveal the dark room. Nothing was different except for what stood beside me. Slowly, I sat up and gazed at what stood beside my bed. My eyebrows jumped up after I saw him. A man in a shiny metal suit, holding a helmet under his arm waited patiently beside my bed. His hair was dark and curly, eyes black like the night sky with rough but fair looking skin. He did nothing but smile as I stared at this... this beautiful man. 

“Have you... have you come to save me from my suffering?” I asked suddenly, the man just continued to smile and nodded slightly. 

“Yes, I have” he said in a handsome and rich voice, it sounded so amazing to hear another voice. I felt like I could almost tear up, this man has travelled over lands and seas to save me. How must I reward him? A lifetime of love and tender care is all I can offer this man since I own nothing of any worth. 

“Oh my...”I began, not knowing what to say. 

“Are you surprised?” he asked, I stared blankly at him for a moment almost in disbelief at his question. “

“Of course, I thought I was to be left here to perish, thinking I were to suffer alone”I babbled, my voice turning thick with emotion like a child about to cry. Gently, I touched my lips where his touched mine. I wanted him to do it again as if I missed his lips already, I wanted attention from another person like I wanted to feel loved. 

“Brave knight” I began, patting the space beside me gesturing him to sit down. For a moment, he stared then slowly took his place beside me, His armour looked heavy, I frowned and traced the pad of my finger over the shiny metal that covered his body. He stared blankly at me, waiting for me. 

“Touch me on my lips again, if you please” I asked, hoping I am not asking too much but then, I want this. That feeling of another person on me was amazing, it made me jealous of other people now. The knight nodded, placing his helmet on the floor beside him and leaning towards me. 

“As you wish, you beautiful prince” he breathed as he leaned forward, I fell towards to meet him halfway. Again, our lips touched and I felt the same soft lips that awoke me. We lingered together, simply touching lips and tasting each other. Slowly, my hand raised upwards and hesitantly touched his metal chest. It was cold but underneath lies a warm heart. 

When we parted, I still stayed close to him, our breaths filled the silence. This felt like a total dream, almost too perfect to be real. After all the years I have been pining for someone to come to me, it has come true. It's like the gods heard of my desires and created this beautiful man to walk into my life only awaken me with a breathtaking kiss. 

Nervously, I looked up at him and gave a smile of appreciation. My hand still touched his metal chest, a hand laid on of mine as he whispered.

“Do you want more?” My cheeks burned like the pits of hell, making me sweat slightly as I thought about his words. Want more, more what? Can this man offer more tender love and care? 

“Y-yes, brave knight, I want more” I spoke, unsure of what else he was doing to do me. It concerned me slightly but also didn't matter since my soul mate would be the one to love me. 

Standing up, he shook away his metal armour and tossed it aside with a loud clang of metal. They rolled over a few times before lying still on the wooden floor. The stranger wore similar expensive looking garments to my own, except he wore different shades of green whereas I wore red. Slowly, he sat back down then immediately leaned closer to me. Our eyes had locked into an intense and deep stare as he lowered me onto the bed. I swallowed nervously and shuffled so I was comfortable beneath him. Who is this stranger, where does he come from? 

“Please knight, before you make love to me, at least tell me your name” I muttered, feeling his breath engulf me and tickle the bare skin on my neck. The stranger smiled, pushed a stray piece of hair from my face. 

“My name, is Grantaire, and you my lovely prince?” he asked. Grantaire, what a lovely name, it suits him well. I cannot imagine him with any other name. 

“I am Enjolras, Enjolras of Paris” I said returning the curtsy of being polite. Grantaire nodded with acknowledgement, his curls bounced slightly with every move of his head. Each piece of hair framed his handsome face nicely, I couldn't help but notice his dark brown eyes. They were like a dark empty void, not bright and alive. Mentally frowning, I wanted to put light into his eyes and see him smile. 

“A delightful name you have, prince of Paris” he breathed, gently pressing my hand against his cheek, he placed his knees at either sides of my hips to loom over me. Grantaire flinched slightly at the piercing cold feeling of my skin against his. It felt his cheeks were burning, they had a comforting feeling of warmth within them and made him seem more human than myself. For a long time, I always felt cold not knowing what the true feeling of warmth was, now I have felt it and I love it. 

When we pressed our lips together again, he did something different. A wet tongue licked over my own lips, dampening my lips with his own saliva. My brows furrowed as he continued to do so but I kept my lips together confused by what he implying. There was a pain in my pants, the clothes stretched and showed a clear bump where my crotch was. The strain on my pants hurt, the heat rushed downwards to that location. 

A hand ghosted down my body, fingertips grazing the cloth of my clothing. My mind was lost all sense of reality as his tongue tasted my lips and hands caressed my body. I wanted to keep him forever, never let him go and leave me all alone again. I don't ever want to go through that misery again. 

His hand crept over my strained crotch, for a moment his hand lingered. I felt him smile in the kiss, then he began to palm it in his hand. I began to breath heavy, kisses became desperate and he massaged my crotch in a gentle rhythm. For a second, I gasped and parted my lips which gave him the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. That's what he wanted to do! 

As his warm tongue mapped out my mouth, I slowly began to rock my hips against his hand. The heat rushed through me again and heated the core of my abdominal. Gasping, our teeth bumped slightly and his tongue lapped around my mouth and lips. It felt messy and sloppy but I felt so happy and good. This is like no feeling I have ever had, this is all new to me and I want more of it. 

When we parted, we panted for air. Above me, Grantaire gave a half lidded smile, a string of saliva hug between our lips which he gently licked from my lips and kissed the tip of my nose. For a moment, I didn't believe what happened. Did I make love to another man? It was overwhelming to think that some people get this pleasure everyday and whenever they want. 

“You amaze me, Grantaire” I said breathlessly, it made him laugh under his breath and he played with the blond strands of hair that hung beside my face. 

“I am pleased to know I impress my beautiful prince” he smiled, I moved my hand and pulled dark curls of his hair through the tips of my fingers. Pulling them straight until they bounced back into its original messy curly form. His hair was soft to touch, it was even warm like his skin. The warmth made me bury my hand deep into his hair and gaze at him as I did. 

From the corner of my eyes, I looked towards the window. It was still dark outside, the moon still hung high in the sky and stars illuminated the darkness. I looked back at Grantaire and wondered. He's probably tired, I don't how long he has travelled but he must rest. 

“Grantaire, you must rest. It is late and you are probably tired” I said, moving from underneath him and sitting upwards. For a moment, he blinked at me before pulling a quizzical expression. 

“But where will I rest?” He asked, looking around the small cramped room now littered with his metal armour. Nodding my head beside me, I looked at him suggestively. 

“Beside me, my brave knight” I said, slithering under the covers and patting the space me. His expression lightened up and he crawled in beside me. It was a little cramped but we stayed close together to keep warm as we listened to the beating of the rain. 

As the rain fell down, we fell into a deep slumber. Is this man really my soul mate? Yes, I feel it and he did come to save me from my suffering which was enough to persuade me. At least now, after his long travel, he is safe from the rain.


End file.
